


Everything Is...

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asian Character(s), Childhood, Children, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Everything Is...

Ruby wriggled and mewled as she sat atop Sharon’s lap, a gentle giggle as the blonde tried to ease the dress onto her tiny body. “I know sweetie, but if you don’t like this one we can try another.”

As the fabric glided along the girl’s limbs and then settled, the sparkling colours caught Ruby’s eye, she cooed and bounced eagerly. A soft giggle as Sharon smiled and gently hugged her as she whispered. “Let’s go show mama.”

Cuddling Ruby close, the girl squeaking and yelping with delight, Sharon walked with her to the kitchen. Turning her back as she called. “Meghan.”

Turning as she showed a smile, Meghan feigned surprise as she watched Sharon from behind. “New outfit Sharon?”

A soft giggle as Sharon turned and showed off Ruby with a smile. Meghan beamed as she made her way over, gently grasping Ruby’s hand as she whispered. “What an adorable girl, shall we introduce her to Rube?”

Sharon played along as she feigned a gasp. “But this is Ruby.” A smile as Meghan pecked both girls in turn on the cheek.


End file.
